xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Song of Nephilim
The Song of Nephilim was a pyramid-shaped space station that was one of the major causes of the Miltian Conflict, manufactured by the U-TIC Organization and Joachim Mizrahi. When activated, it generated a wavelength that was not truly audio in nature, but psychic. Only a very few special people, usually powerful psychics, are capable of hearing the "song," which is perceived by them to be the haunting singing of a female voice. However, it does not need to be heard to affect those within its range. Realians are most affected; however, even humans can fall into madness upon prolonged exposure to it. The song is thought to summon Gnosis, but their appearance is actually a side-effect due to the barrier between real and imaginary number space weakening due to U-DO's increased scrutiny over those affected by the song. The Song causes fragmentary contact with U-DO due to its use of an unstable recreation of Lemegeton, and was created and used by Joachim Mizrahi to sever Old Miltia's continuity with the U.M.N. (through overloading it). History Creation According to Xenosaga: A Missing Year, Joachim Mizrahi developed the Song of Nephilim system based on the work of another scientist during the Lost Jerusalem era. A man named Grimoire Verum was researching the newly-discovered Zohar and its connection with the Gnosis. He developed a "program" (what is meant by program is unknown) called "Lemegeton" that influenced the behavior of the Gnosis, but his experiments failed, resulting in the local matter shift (space-time anomaly) that caused the disappearance of Earth. Mizrahi dubbed the system the "Song of Nephilim" because "Nephilim" was one of the only recognizable words Mizrahi discovered with the wavelength. The Song of Nephlim is essentially a Zohar control system based on Lemegeton. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Joachim Mizrahi overloaded the Song of Nephilim. As a result, people believed it was the Song that destroyed Miltia and summoned the Gnosis. While the former is true and the Song of Nephilim could be seen as "destroying Miltia", the latter is a partial misconception; the Gnosis were actually summoned by young Shion Uzuki's despair resonating with the Zohar in Labyrinthos. Joachim only overloaded the Song after the Gnosis were summoned, and he did this in hopes of sealing Miltia and the Gnosis phenomenon from the rest of the galaxy (Miltia was indeed sealed, but the Gnosis still spread). The Song also drove Realians berserk throughout Miltia. Albedo Piazzolla was saved by Kirschwassers who took him on the Song of Nephilim. He was found there barely alive by Sellers and his U-TIC Organization personnel, who were preparing to abandon Miltia using the Song as a giant lifeboat. This is why the Song of Nephilim wasn't locked into the Abyss. Since then, the Song of Nephilim became Albedo's home and was thought to have disappeared. The U-TIC Organization kept the Song of Nephilim apparatus as a weapon. It is implied it was disguised using some sort of invisibility field or cloaking device. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht The Song was used during the Kukai Foundation incident in Episode I; Gnosis swarmed the space between Kukai and Second Miltia. Albedo used the Song and its power to lure MOMO Mizrahi and, ultimately, Jr. to him. KOS-MOS uses a Phase Transfer Cannon to change the Song of Nephilim in real space. Just before they enter the Song of Nephilim, Shion asks Tony to circle the Elsa around the top, and she remembers seeing it as a child from a hospital window on Miltia. After the party explores the Song of Nephilim, they leave. They tried to destroy the Song using the Durandal and the Kukai Foundation, but were in shock when their blast deflected off of it. Albedo re-enters the scene in his E.S. Simeon, and summons Proto Merkabah. The Song of Nephilim was a key component of Proto Merkabah (the Song was the power source for Merkabah; therefore, when the two space stations merged, a superweapon was created), as well as another Joachim Mizrahi invention. However, the Song is apparently destroyed, for it was docked with Proto Merkabah during the latter's destruction. Episode I database One of several giant machines created by Joachim Mizrahi. It emits a song-like frequency that only certain individuals can hear, but the actual purpose of this device is yet unknown. It does, however, curiously reappear throughout the story, be it in the meaning behind the word "madness" uttered by Jr. and Margulis, or the appearance of a girl with the same name. The fact that Shion saw this device on Miltia as a little girl, only furthers the mystery. External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36Nt3P3MI4g The song in Episode I] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7-fZc8zc3E The song in Episode II] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyFnxsoMkUQ The song in Xenosaga DS] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqz_edu7kOI&list=PLpVpBRIlzWuDMxuDkceDggCwlUuvF1qa_&index=18 The song in Episode III] Gallery 100SongDevice.png|Model. Song.png|The Song of Nephilim on Miltia. City01.png|The Song of Nephilim on Miltia (top right). Song2.jpg|Art. AlbedoFurniture.jpg|Albedo's lair. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Locations